


Unfinished Stories

by http_multifandom_stories



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: AUs, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Angst and Feels, Cute, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Multi, Peterick, Sad, Sweet, Trohley - Freeform, Unfinished, brallon, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/http_multifandom_stories/pseuds/http_multifandom_stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay. So these are some stories I wrote in the middle of the night and never finished. Some are AUs I got off tumblr or things my sister sent me. I decided too just post them out of boredom. </p><p>There will be different ships such as</p><p>Peterick<br/>Brallon<br/>Trohley<br/>Joshler<br/>Ryden<br/>And anything else I have written somewhere </p><p>I wrote all of these on my phone, cute me some slack if they're horrible </p><p>Either way. Hope you enjoy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trohley

Sleeping in was normal for Joe. Especially when he smoked a good amount of stuff that got him to that haze and would make it to where the rest was history the next morning. Well, afternoon in his case. Today was a little different tho, seeming as he had woken up earlier than usual.

He slowly opened his eyes and brought a hand up, moving a few curly strands of dark hair from his face the best he could before sitting up finally and looking at his alarm clock to see what time it was. 1:22 pm. Alright, so he had definitely woken up earlier than usual. The sixteen year old sat there a little longer before finally getting out of bed. Not even bothering to put pants on as he walked out of his room so he could go down stairs. 

Joe wasn't exactly expecting his parents and two other people to be sitting down there, so once he saw them. He practically tripped on the last step of the stairs from his lack of paying attention. Causing him to fall back and let out a pained noise in the process. Drawing attention from everyone. His mother was the first to speak, slight concern in her voice since her son had just fallen.

"Joe. You're finally awake, we were wondering when you'd come down so you could meet some of our old friends." She spoke sweetly and with a small smile. 

Joe sat there awkwardly before standing and fixing himself a little. Looking down at what he was actually wearing. He noticed first that he was wearing a pair of short Batman underwear and then a red shirt that said 'say hey if ur gay' in black writing. Out of everything he could've chose to sleep in. 

He hadn't noticed the other teenager in the room yet, not until he heard a small, quiet. "Hey." Causing him to immediately look in the direction of said word. His blueish green eyes met with what looked like some sort of gray eyes, he couldn't really tell because of how far away they were and the fact that the boy had shoulder length brown hair, some of which, were in his face. Another thing Joe noticed quickly, was the labrent piercing, along with the tattoos that covered both his arms. 

It didn't click for a minute as too why the unknown boy had even spoke up. But then he remembered his shirt and looked down at it then at unknown, causing a small smile to form on the others lips. Along with a light shade of pink to cover his cheeks. Now that, was just the cutest thing he'd seen in a while.


	2. Brallon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was my first ever Brallon story. Why I decided too do a sad one. Don't know. But hey, all I usually write is sad stuff. Enjoy some horrible written feels that I wrote last year.
> 
> This one is also going too be written in Brendons POV

I didn't want this too happen. Actually, correction. I don't think anyone wanted this too happen. The world turning to absolute shit and it becoming one of those zombie movies you see on TV at night, yeah. That's what the earth was now. Corpses walking around and eating the living. You'd think that it wouldn't actually happen. That it was all just fictional.

You're wrong. 

It did all happen and it's been going on for, hell. I don't even remember, maybe almost a year now? 

It's just me and my boyfriend now. Actually, no let me refrase that. It's just me and my fiancé now. We were supposed too get married a few months after all this happened. It's pretty obvious it's not happening now tho. I wish it would, but it doesn't seem to be that way. 

So, here I am. Pretty much carrying him somewhere since he can barely walk. He's got one arm slung around my shoulders and is leaning against me while I hold him up the best I can. We've been walking for, I don't even know how long honestly. But we've had to stop a few times. 

How did this happen exactly? Well, I can't even remember correctly. I just remember me and him getting stuff since we went to a gas station, him going inside by himself while I watched the door and then. Everything happened so fast really. All I heard was Dallon yelling in pain and then a gun shot. When I ran inside, he had a corpse laying down by his feet and was clutching at his lower leg. His pants were covered in both his blood and the zombies blood. 

So, that's how we ended up in this predicament. My eyes were pretty much on either him, or the ground the whole time we walked. I took note on how sick he looked. But then again, I wasn't about to accept the fact of what happened. Even tho I knew what was too come soon. I saw it happen. Multiple times. Let's just say, you can't save everyone. Even if you try. You can't save every single person. Whether they're your friend, loved one, or anyone. You just can't do it.

The only time I actually looked up, was when I heard Dallon speak. His voice was so quiet and weak, it cracked so bad and it almost brought me too tears. I'd done enough crying as it was tho. 

"Hey.. I-I, I think I see a c-car..." 

That's what made me look up, and I swear I felt relief go through my body. We both needed too just relax. That's all we needed. 

Hey, maybe we could sleep in the car, and wake up from this nightmare. That would be perfect. That's what I wanted this to be. I wanted this to be a bad dream, and when I would wake up, I'd have the love of my life laying behind me in our bed, his arms around me and our hands together. 

I wanted too wake up to a sunny day and have him whisper a "Good morning" like he always did. Then we'd both just look at each other, his blue eyes meeting my brown ones while we smiled then shared a small kiss. 

That's what I wanted. That's what I missed. But that's not what was going to happen anymore. That'd never happen again.

Soon enough tho. We did reach the car and thankfully, it looked like it was already cleared out. So we didn't have to worry about anything. It took a moment, but I did get the back, left door open. 

I looked up at Dallon who looked at me with a weak smile then slowly took his arm away from around my neck and held himself up by leaning against the car. I hated letting him do that, but if I tried getting in while holding him, we'd both end up falling.

I looked at him one more time then crawled inside. Watching quietly as he soon followed me in, almost falling in the process. Almost. He crawled in and laid his head in my lap since I had motioned him to. After I shut the door anyways. I made sure he was in all the way before I did.

We sat there quietly for a good few minutes before I felt Dallon shift so he was looking up at me. My eyes met with his and we both smiled gently at each other. His was much weaker than mine tho and that made my throat tighten up as I tried not too cry. 

After a few more quiet seconds. He broke the silence by speaking. 

"Brendon, can you... Can you sing too m-me like you used too? I'm r-really tired.." 

I felt my heart practically stop at his request. I hadn't sang to him in such a long time, and now he was asking me too. All I could do was nod to him and I couldn't stop the tears that formed in my eyes. 

"Yeah.. but you have too sing with me, okay? You have to sing every word with me, okay Dallon?" I watched him nod. "I will... I promise.." 

I nodded gently and looked up too try and keep my tears from falling as I thought of a song. One came to mind. Out of every song. It had to be this one.

I cleared my throat and attempted to calm myself down before I looked back down at Dallon whose usually happy, bright blue eyes, were dark and full of sadness. I bit my lip then slowly began to sing. Listening as he did the same. 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray.  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away.."

I listened to his voice and how beautiful it still sounded. His voice always made me happy. When I was sad or angry, he would grab me and hold me. Sing softly into my ear until I felt better. He even did it when I was happy. Just for the fun of it. Because he knew just how much I loved that voice of his. 

"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried.  
You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away."

I heard his voice get quieter as we continued. I noticed his eyes were also starting to get a little darker and his breathing was starting to get shallower. But we continued singing anyways. 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you."

His voice got even quiter. Almost too the point where I couldn't even hear him anymore.

"Please don't take my sunshine away.  
Please don't take my sunshine away."

I leaned down and put our foreheads together so I could hear him. He paused tho and spoke quietly while I continued too sing and I hadn't even realized that I was crying until I felt him weakly wipe my tears away and I opened my eyes too see him smiling the best he could.

"I love you..."

As soon as those words left his lips. That was it. I was sobbing now. His smile slowly faded and his eyes closed. I listened as his final breath left his body and watched his chest slowly fall but it didn't rise again.

I finally sang the last words of the song.

"Please don't take my sunshine away..."

After that. I broke and held him close. Chanting his name over and over. Telling him to come back too me. Begging that I'd wake up from this nightmare. Crying and practically screaming so much that my throat began to hurt.

No matter how much begging I'd do for him too wake up, no matter how much I wished that this would be a nightmare. That I'd wake up soon.

I knew it wouldn't happen. I'd never see his beautiful eyes again. I'd never see his smile again. I'd never hear his voice again. I'd never have any of that anymore. He was gone. The love of my life, the man that I wanted to be with forever. Was now dead in my arms. No longer breathing, his heart was no longer beating and he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip beautiful tall glass of water


End file.
